Immortals
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU] Si seguía las instrucciones que se le habían dado, seguiría con vida. No consumir agua a menos que fuera del mágico Lago Este, mantenerse puro, y la más reciente: no toques al prometido de tu hermano. Es más sencillo decirlo que hacerl… (Russian Sandwich)


**Disclaimer:** Como todos saben, YOI no es de mi propiedad, y también saben que no soy muy fan de ello pero, bueno, tenía esto en mente desde hace ya tiempo.

 **Resumen:** Si seguía las instrucciones que se le habían dado, seguiría con vida. No consumir agua a menos que fuera del mágico Lago Este, mantenerse puro, y la más reciente: no toques al prometido de tu hermano. _Es más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo…_

 **Comentarios:** No, el Victuuri sigue sin gustarme, holy damn. Sin embargo, ahora soy lo suficientemente tolerante a este como para escribir de ellos(?). Hablando en serio, ya que esto es un AU, tuve que cambiar unas cuantas cosas de ello, ya que… bueno, necesitaba trama. En este caso, ya que ambos tienen el mismo nombre (hablo de los Yuri, no del Victuuri)decidí en vez de eso que fuera Yuri _el apellido_ y que de esa forma simplificar las cosas. O algo así, ¿me doy a entender? No, bueno, lo haré algún día. Quizá cuando la historia esté terminada, o quizá no, no lo sé. Aparte de eso, apesto para nombrar capítulos, no sé si se hayan dado cuenta.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Immortals.

― **Acto Primero** ―

* * *

Era una mañana cualquiera. El Sol brillaba contra sus cortinas, los pájaros cantaban por algún lugar fuera de ahí, y a Plisetski no podría importarle menos todo aquello. Sólo podía concentrarse en que sus sábanas estaban llenas de sangre. Ya estaba acostumbrado a la vista cada que despertaba, así que no le causaba tanta impresión. Sólo cerraba los ojos y respiraba suavemente, después los abría y aquél líquido que antes era carmesí se volvía sudor. La mente era la única capaz de crear las peores ilusiones, esa es la conclusión a la que llegaba todas las mañanas, después de semejantes pesadillas y despertares.

Se mantenía unos segundos en silencio, mientras sopesaba su existencia, y después de ello se quedaba esperando a que tocaran su puerta y le avisaran de sus actividades-…

 _Toc. Toc. Toc._

…justo a tiempo, supuso.

―Adelante ―dijo, acomodando sus almohadas de tal forma que le fuera más cómodo estar sentado. La puerta se abría con un chirrido casi imperceptible y detrás de ella entraba un joven de cabellos oscuros y facciones serias. Entre sus manos sostenía una bandeja de plata, con lo que Plisetski asumía era su desayuno.

―Buenos días, alteza ―musitó haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, después de ello se acercaba un par de pasos y le extendía la bandeja para que la tomara―. Debo preguntar, ¿cómo amaneció hoy? ¿Hubo alguna pesadilla la noche anterior?

―No esta noche, Beka, pero sí hubo sangre esta mañana.

Plisetski dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja que venía en la bandeja y se quedó observando su desayuno. El consejero real, o mejor dicho, Otabek, había sido un amigo suyo desde hace casi quince años. Aun cuando llevaba poco tiempo trabajando en el palacio, era bastante eficiente en sus actividades, así como multitareas. Aquello sorprendía al príncipe en un inicio, después de eso se fue acostumbrando a su presencia y finalmente, a su actual amistad.

― ¿Qué hora es, Beka? ―inquirió observando al Sol a través de sus ventanas, como si aquella acción le diera la respuesta que le había dado al otro. El moreno le observó unos segundos y después de ello sacó de su traje un reloj.

―Serán las ocho y diez, alteza. ¿Desea que le traiga algo además del desayuno?

Plisetski rodaba los ojos frente a la formalidad del otro, pero no comentaba nada al respecto. No tuvo ni qué pensarse la respuesta a eso.

―Prepárame un caballo, saldré al lago.

El consejero asintió con la cabeza. ―Con su permiso alteza, iré a hacer los preparativos. Su majestad está afuera de la habitación, ¿desea que pase?

El príncipe casi pudo escuchar una maldición por lo bajo desde el otro lado de la puerta, lo que quería decir que se suponía que ninguno de los dos dentro de la habitación debía saber que estaba esperando a que el consejero saliera y de esa forma darle una visita sorpresa a su hermanito menor. Plisetski rodó los ojos y asintió con la cabeza frente a lo que el moreno había dicho, cosa que hizo que este abriera la puerta y dejara entrar al rey a la recámara del menor de ambos.

― ¡Muy buenos días, pequeño _'Setsuki_! ―saludaba el rey completamente feliz, ignorando que hace unos segundos estaba maldiciendo a su consejero. Su hermano rodó los ojos. Aparentemente tendrían la misma discusión. Demasiado temprano como para comenzar a pelear.

― _Setski_ ―corrigió.

―Setsuki.

―Setski.

―Setsuki.

―Setski.

―Setsuki.

― _Pli-set-ski._

―Pu-ri-se-tsu-ki.

Negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro cansino.

―Eso es agregar dos sílabas a mi nombre. ¿Por qué tienes que andar por ahí, complicándote la vida?

El rey se encogió de hombros, y se acercó para abrazarle fuertemente. Inmediatamente, el menor de los hermanos comenzó a patalear y a decirle que necesitaba su espacio personal, que por ser el rey no tenía permiso a hacer eso. Al mayor de ambos no le importaba y seguía abrazándole.

― ¡Suéltame, bruto!

―Oh, yo también te amo pequeño Setsuki.

Soltó un suspiro y llamó a toda su paciencia para no comenzar la discusión de nuevo. Le hizo señas de que se alejara un poco de la cama para poder salir, con una mano levantó las sábanas y comenzó a caminar hacia su armario.

―Es raro que vengas tan temprano a molestarme en la mañana, generalmente esperas a que regrese del lago a hacerlo. ¿Hay alguna razón en especial?

―De hecho, sí la hay ―asintió mientras comenzaba a hurgar en la ropa de su hermano. Plisetski estuvo a punto de protestar al respecto, pero el mayor había sacado un conjunto que le parecía lo suficientemente bueno al menor de ambos y comenzó a probárselo. El rubio soltó un gruñido y rodó los ojos al tiempo que se quitaba el camisón.

― ¿Te importaría decírmela?

―Hoy viene alguien de un reino vecino de visita, y debemos estar presentes en el salón antes de las diez. Así que pensé, que realmente no habría mucho lío si decidías ir al lago en la tarde.

Los ojos de Plisetski se abrieron grandes.

― ¿Te has vuelto loco? Katsuki, sabes bien mejor que nadie que no puedo-…

―No hay ningún problema si alteras el horario, sólo te sentirás un poco débil.

―Lo cual no es la mejor de las ideas ―se pasó una mano por su cabello, y soltó un suspiro, buscando una forma de explicárselo al otro―. Mira, tú puedes hacerlo a la hora del día que quieras, _siempre y cuando vayas_. Yo no puedo darme ese lujo, y eso quedó más que estipulado. Conoces el peligro que corro si no-…

―No morirás si te retrasas un par de horas, Setsuki. Sólo hay que ir a verlo, y después puedes irte tranquilo.

Las manos del menor comenzaban a temblar, y estuvo a punto de replicarle que sí, _realmente había posibilidades de morir_ si algo salía mal. Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de su hermano ya estando vestido para salir.

―El caballo ya está preparado, Katsuki, no puedo simplemente retrasarlo porque decides invitar a alguien al palacio. Quien quiera que sea, es tu invitado, no el mío. Si me retraso o no con esta persona, no debería interesar porque no es primordial que me conozca, lo hará eventualmente; sin embargo, me retraso de ir al lago y el curso de las cosas, de _mi vida_ podría cambiar drásticamente. Eso lo dejó muy en claro nuestro padre cuando nací.

Demasiado dramático, se reprochó sin realmente reprocharse, pero su hermano a veces priorizaba lo que no debía ser priorizado. Recorrió rápidamente los pasillos hasta llegar al establo, donde ya le esperaba su yegua color canela. Al lado de ella estaba―obviamente―Otabek acariciándole el pelaje, mientras le terminaba de ajustar la silla.

―Ya está lista, alteza ―Plisetski asintió con la cabeza y después de eso se acercó a la yegua mientras, le decía cosas dulces―. Tiene todavía cuarenta minutos para llegar al lago, apenas darán las ocho con veinte.

―Gracias por la cronología, Beka.

―También tendrá que durar un tiempo máximo de veinte minutos, tendremos un visitante.

Plisetski hizo una cara frente al segundo comentario. Demasiado bueno el día como para no esperarse algo como aquello.

―Gracias por el recordatorio, Beka. Lo tendré en cuenta… me retiro.

―Vaya con cuidado ―replicó asintiendo con la cabeza. Casi de inmediato, Plisetski dio un par de patadas en el costado a la yegua y esta comenzó a andar. Estuvo esprintando durante unos cuantos minutos, después de ello, la hizo comenzar a trotar con un poco más de rapidez. Si no estaba equivocado, llegaría al lago en menos de treinta minutos, si es que apresuraba un poco más el paso.

En el camino estaba tarareando una canción en el idioma natal de su madre.

 _«Más allá del tranquilo lago y la fuente para aves, la primera flor de primavera está floreciendo; y lo único que yo hago es pedirle un deseo._

 _El cielo se decolorará a escarlata en el atardecer, y el Sol eterno abrazará al mundo; y un ave blanca volará sobre la tierra, y traerá el perdón de Dios desde los cielos…_

 _Y un ave blanca volará sobre la tierra, y traerá el perdón de Dios desde los cielos…»_

Aunque la canción no duró todo el trayecto, lo tuvo entretenido por unos cuantos minutos, y después de ello había comenzado otra, y después otra, y de esa forma, había pasado ya los treinta y cinco minutos aproximados que había predicho antes de visualizar el lago.

Detuvo a la yegua y se bajó de la silla. Después de ello, observó dentro de la maleta que traía y sacó de ahí una toalla. De momento no la necesitaría, pero cuando terminara lo haría. Se acercó al lago y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Después de dejarla a una distancia favorable se sumergió en el lago. Estando dentro comenzó a nadar y a zambullirse.

Le gustaba estar dentro de aquél lago. Le daba una sensación de tranquilidad. Le daba la sensación de estar completo, entre aquellas aguas mágicas sabía que nada malo le sucedería, y aquello era más que suficiente para querer quedarse ahí eternamente. Sabía que tenía obligaciones reales, y que no podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo más. Después de darse cuenta que llevaba diez minutos debajo del agua y abría los ojos, se impulsaba con el fondo y al cruzar la superficie inhalaba todo el aire que era capaz de tomar con sus pulmones. Con sus manos intentó quitarse el agua de los ojos, y sin poder evitarlo rio un poco.

― ¿Eres acaso una sirena?

Abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa y se giró a ver a quien estaba espiándole. Se quedó quieto, observándole por si intentaba hacer algo más.

―Oh, ¿a ti también te quitaron la voz si te volvías humana?

 _¿Humana?_ Tenía que estar bromeando. Plisetski hundió su cabeza todavía más, a la altura de su nariz, y le observó con todo el veneno del que era capaz. El otro le observó con una enorme sonrisa, y estuvo a punto de dar un paso al frente cuando Plisetski sacó su cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

― ¿Eres idiota o sólo lo finges? No deberías estar en este lago.

El otro le observó genuinamente confundido. Plisetski juraba que mataría a aquél tipo si seguía cerca de él en un radio de tres kilómetros.

― ¿Y por qué, pequeña sirena? ¿Es que acaso no es este lago propiedad pública?

―Todos en el reino saben que no deberían acercarse a este lago. Es peligroso, tienes que irte ―intentó exhortarle, aunque era un poco difícil dado que parecía tener la cabeza vacía.

El otro negó con la cabeza. ―Si es tan peligroso como presumes, ¿entonces por qué estás dentro?

Plisetski chasqueó la lengua. El tipo ya le tenía fastidiado.

―Lo que yo haga no debe ser de tu incumbencia. Tú debes irte.

Se encogió de hombros. ―No hay ningún letrero que me prohíba quedarme aquí. Así que eso haré.

Plisetski chasqueó la lengua, y maldijo. ―Eres irritante, molesto y decididamente estúpido por querer quedarte aquí.

El extraño fingió sentirse ofendido por eso, haciendo que Plisetski se irritara todavía más. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Es que no sabía quién era él? Antes de que el rubio pudiese replicarle algo todavía más grosero, alguien llegó detrás del extraño y le habló al otro en una lengua que reconocía aunque tuviera los oídos tapados, y le decía que debían irse ya. El extraño soltó un suspiro y le dirigió una mirada triste a Plisetski.

―Me tengo que ir, pequeña sirena. Espero que nos veamos un día de estos.

Y se fue antes de que pudiera continuar insultándole. Oh bueno, ya tendría otro día oportunidad para seguir haciéndolo.

―El tipo hablaba ruso… ―musitó para sí, y estuvo observando al agua durante unos segundos hasta que escuchó a su yegua bufar. Aquello último le hizo regresar de su ensimismamiento y, soltando un suspiro, se pasó las manos una última vez por la cara antes de comenzar a salir del lago―. Tienes razón, bonita, lo mejor sería que regresara ya al palacio. Estoy seguro de que Katsuki está enojado conmigo por irme, aun cuando lo necesito, y lo mejor será apurarnos. ¿Qué dices, me ayudas?

La yegua hizo un sonido que a Plisetski le gustaba tomar por asentimiento; ya cuando estuvo cambiado se subió a la silla y comenzó a galopar, después de unos minutos, decidió que mejor tomaría un atajo para cortar tiempo. En el camino de regreso se encontraba tan relajado que no veía necesidad de cantar nada para pasar el tiempo, simplemente escuchar a la canción del viento restregarse contra sus oídos, y cerrar leves veces los ojos, y disfrutar del paseo. La yegua se paró antes de que él le dijera, un par de metros de distancia de Otabek, quien le saludó con una leve reverencia de cabeza.

― ¿Cómo estuvo su visita?

―Llena de entrometidos. Pero el lago parecía feliz, deberías haber estado ahí. Casi como si pasara algo que quería que pasara… había pasado, pero no le pregunté qué era eso.

Vio una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del consejero. Seguía sin entender por qué todas las mañanas en vez de estar revoloteando alrededor de su hermano se quedaba con él, sería porque llegó al castillo como sirviente, y de ahí fue ascendido a consejero. Sin embargo, ya no había necesidad de que hiciera eso, era algo parecido a un igual para él. No le decía que no estuviera cerca de él, apreciaba su presencia más que la de otros sirvientes, que no se le malinterprete, y nunca le decía que no lo hiciera, pero de alguna forma le hacía sentir culpable aquella aparente lealtad ciega que le tenía. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerla? Aun a pesar de su edad, seguía siendo un niño en mente, y cometía muchas estupideces, y hacía berrinche cuando no debería.

Simplemente no lo valía.  
―Su hermano está esperándole en el salón del trono. Tiene suerte, hace sólo un par de minutos llegaron los invitados, y su hermano sigue haciendo presentaciones. Lo mejor será que se apure ―le ofreció una mano para que bajara de la yegua y después de ello comenzó a desanudar las ataduras de la silla de montar―. Vaya ―apremió haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que se alejara―, yo me encargaré de esto, usted vaya.

Plisetski rodó los ojos y le agradeció el gesto. Se fue por uno de los pasadizos y apareció al lado del trono, donde estaba su hermano sentado.

―Por fin llegué.

Cuando sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitación, sintió que quería morirse. Era el tipo del lago.

― _¿Qué hace él aquí?_ ―preguntó en ruso, ganándose una mirada extrañada de parte del rey y una intrigada de parte del tipo del lago.

― ¿Lo conoces, Setsuki?

―Lago ―se limitó a decir, como si aquella bisílaba explicara todo lo que su hermano estaba intrigado―. Llegó como si fuera dueño del territorio y comenzó a hostigarme.

Katsuki soltó una risa frente aquello. El menor de ambos le lanzó una mirada no muy amable, y el tercero estaba un tanto ajeno a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tosió un poco, para llamar la atención de ambos, y el rey pareció repentinamente darse cuenta de que tenían un invitado, y que este invitado no había sido presentado formalmente.

―Déjame presentarlos, Setsuki. Él es el rey Viktor Nikiforov, de Rusia. Es mi invitado especial, y se quedará durante dos meses en el palacio.

Viktor hizo una leve reverencia y Plisetski tuvo ganas de arrancarle aquella sonrisa sardónica de los labios con un puñetazo.

―Viktor, él es mi hermano menor, Plisetski. Espero que ambos se lleven bien.

―Es un placer el finalmente conocer tu nombre, bella sirenita.

 _Pú-dre-te_ gesticuló con los labios, precisamente para que su hermano, quien obviamente se iría a defender al invitado, no lo viera. Plisetski sabía que no era para llevarle la contraria, pero si había algo que su hermano amaba más que a él era que todos se llevaran pacíficamente; y cosas como esa le hacían dudar de que realmente estuviese hecho para el cargo, no que él fuera mejor.

―Si me disculpan, Katsuki, Viktor, tengo asuntos por resolver, y perdonen la grosería, pero debo irme y dejarlos ahora. Qué tengan una buena tarde.

Se fue por el mismo pasadizo, y aunque en un principio al rey le extraño la actitud huraña del menor―solía disimularlo frente a invitados o a regentes de otros reinos―supuso que tenía que ver con su pelea en la mañana, y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Si algo andaba mal, Plisetski le contaría, después de todo, ese es el trabajo del hermano mayor.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo eso? Bueno, como el fandom ya medio se calmó (me gusta creer que se calmó) decidí finalmente lanzarme para un multicapítulo, y eso quiere decir que estaré más activa en esto. Em… realmente no sé mucho qué decir al respecto.

Generalmente soy muy tolerante con las parejas, especialmente en los spocon, que es donde hay parejas sin fin, sin embargo hubo demasiado dicho "de que Victuuri es canon" y que "los anillos, los anillos" que hicieron que le rehuyera tanto al fandom como a la pareja. Quizá si no hubiera habido tanto albor por eso, o que no hubiera fans de esta misma pareja que no molestaran a las demás "porque no son canon/son tóxicas" habría gustado de esta pareja. Ahora, ya se me pasó el enojo con el fandom (a medias, todavía es un poco molesto ver X cosa random y "es referencia a YOI, no puedo creerlo!" escuchar comentarios como aquellos), y es cierto que ya he escrito de esto antes, así que no veo por qué no volver a escribir algo de aquí.

También está la relación entre ambos Yuri, sé que en la serie no se llevan del todo bien, pero es lindo verles como hermanos, ¿se imaginan el potencial que hay en eso? ¡Es magnífico! Y da mucho para trama, aunque no muchos lo digan (dejadme sola, vale, sé que estoy perdiendo la cabeza).

Lo de "Setski/Setsuki" es demasiado sencillo: en el japonés, no existe la sílaba "tu" sino "tsu" y de la misma forma no pueden pronunciar algo como aquello. Obviamente, Katsuki es capaz de pronunciar el nombre del menor obviamente bien, pero prefiere no hacerlo porque le gusta la carita de su hermano cada que intenta defender su honor.

Gracias de nuevo por tomarse la molestia de leer, cualquier clase de comentario, siempre que deje algo para digerir será aceptable. Tanto las exhortaciones a continuar como los puntos que me faltan pulir, así como lo que les pareció. No me molesta si el comentario es negativo, pero sí si no tiene argumento. No me gustaría ver algo como "sos una bazofia de escritora, mátate ya" o algo así, ya que no me dan un porqué, y eso molesta. Si me dicen "la trama está mala porque equis y ye razón" lo entenderé, o incluso si me dicen "tu narrativa es fea/inexperta" también lo entenderé (sobretodo porque todavía me falta pulirla), pero cosas como lo de arriba, no lo quiero. Si quieren echarme odio, por favor háganlo con su cuenta, de esa forma podré dialogar pacíficamente con vosotros, ¿está bien si intento ser pacífica?

¡Chau!

―gem―


End file.
